Helpless
Helpless is an episode of Stampy's Let's Play Minecraft series. In this video, Stampy and his helpers attempt to play the newly-built Temple Pit minigame inside the Funland, but Stampy was interrupted by a plan of a familiar foe. Plot Stampy started the video by greeting his viewers and his helpers, and by eating cake for his “evening snack”, since he started in the middle of the day to set their spawns in the minigame. He then brought Barnaby, and went to the Love Garden and added Ethan, for having a Stampy Cat birthday cake for his 10th birthday. Fizzy started stealing stuff like the decorations, and even the blocks from the walls. Stampy let his helpers take care of Fizzy while he head to the dog house to let Barnaby sit down and choose Duncan and Mittens. However, something different happened. As he went to the dog house, he noticed that all of his dogs (excluding Barnaby) were stolen by a familiar evil duo. He sat down Barnaby and ran to their fortress to see what was exactly happening. As he was approaching the fortress, he saw a new building. Before he went inside the new building, he inspected the entire fortress to see if there was something suspicious going on; however, no one was there. As he went near the building, he heard a bark of a dog inside. Thinking that it might be the dogs who were trapped inside, he charged in, but he ended up trapping himself in the middle of the lava. He saw the parrot that was seen few episodes prior, and was turned out to be a spy, and made the barking of a dog. Stampy cannot come up with a plan to escape. Veeva Dash later entered the scene, threatening Stampy. She was pushed off by a zombie and fell into the lava, but she splashed herself with a fire resistance potion to survive. He attempted to shoot her when she comes near to him, but he felt sorry to her as she was trapped within the lava, so he allowed her to go up the platform but she would not go near him. He made truce with her, so they could think of a solution to escape the building. He noticed some vines which could help one of them climb up the entrance. Using a trick he used with some of his fellow Minecraft friends, he managed to escape. He rescued Veeva Dash by digging some dirt and throwing them to her, so she could climb up to escape too. As they escaped, he asked her to the whereabouts of his dogs. She agreed, and they ran back to find them. They ended up returning to the dog house. She then ran away so she would not be seen by Hit the Target that she switched sides. Hit the Target was seen doing something suspicious. Stampy attacked him, but he escaped from the scene through the other door. As Stampy found the rest of his dogs, which turned out that they were hiding behind the vending machine, he realized that he used his spy parrot (the bird that was seen few episodes prior) to find out when he was gone, then he would hide the dogs behind the wall of the dog house. Stampy would then find the dogs and then trap him in the middle of the lava, so that Hit the Target can steal all the dogs for good. He later saw his helpers, and he told them about everything that happened. Fizzy ended up stealing more items though. He then ended the video. Trivia *This episode is (possibly) Hit The Target’s last appearance in the series. *This will be the only Hit the Target and Veeva Dash appearance in 2018. Category:Stubs Category:Articles that need pictures Category:Episodes Category:Stampy's Lovely World Episodes